Lili In Cat Land
by School Bears
Summary: Lili Zwingli, a bullied girl, is one day magically whisked away to a land inhabited by cats. There, she finds a group of Revolutionaries that help her adjust to cat life. Aside from training to overthrow the tyrannical cat ruler, and betrayals around every corner, Lili can't help but notice the cat that resembles the Kugelmugelian boy she has a slight crush on.
1. Chapter 1

:Hey this is going to be my first musical story with musical numbers and all that jazz and maybe you can help me with songs I have a couple ideas for other tracks form musicals anime etc. But I would love to heare what you think and a song for this chapter will be added later on - Roseza :3

It all happened along time ago, when my big brother Basch took me in. I never knew why he took me in, and he's not my blood brother. But he is mine, and I cut my hair like his because I like his hair. Some people made fun of me at school, but I didn't care. I really liked the new haircut but I have not liked it when they called me a boy.

"Lili, you really cut your hair? You look like a boy." The brown haired girl in front of Lili said.

But even though she was being made fun of, she still put on a smile and said. "Why hello girls. Are you having a good day?"

The brown haired scoffed. "Are you trying to catch us off guard?"

Lili looked at them, confused. "I'm not trying to throw you off guard."

The leader angrily picked Lili up by the collar. "You're messin-"

"Put her down!" A boy with blonde braided hair yelled.

The girl looked surprised. "And what are you gonna do about it?!" She shouted.

The boy looked nervous, but stood his ground. "Y-Y-You put her down! That's not right!"

She scoffed again. "Oh look girls, we have ourselves a hero. Does this hero have a name?"

He was shaking a little bit, but stood up tall and said. "S-S-Sebastian Lipburger."

The girl let Lili go and grabbed his collar instead. "You're going to regret messing with us!''

Her fist almost hit his face but, was stopped in time by a hand. The person sat him down quickly. The girls froze as they saw none other than their own teacher. "M-Mr. Zwingli!"

Lili had a big smile on her face "Big Brother." She ran over to him.

"Lili, I told you not to call me that during school."

She stepped back. "Sorry."

He sighed. "It's alright."

"Just what do you think your doing trying to punch him?"

"Oh it was noth-"

"They tried to punch me but he called them out before they hit me! Please don't punish them to hard!"

The brown haired girl whispered under her breath. _"Bitch."_

"Oh, is that right?" Basch looked at Sebastian. "Is this true?" The braided boy nodded.

"Alright girls, I'll meet you in my office."

They looked angry, but they went to the office. "Lili!" He called.

She called back. "Coming!"

Lili ran over to her brother. "Lili, I get that you have a kind heart, but people can take advantage of that kindness. Remember that, alright?"

She looked at him confused for a moment, but she answered him. "Okay, I will."

He sighed. "Thank you. I'll see you after school."

"Okay, bye." She waved with a smile.

As she was running, she noticed the boy from before, drawing the scene in front of him. She went over to him.

"That drawing is beautiful." She said with a smile.

He noticed her and shook his head. "It's not really that good."

She disagreed. "No, it looks wonderful."

He looked at her surprised. "Y-You really mean it?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do."

The bell rang in the distance. Lili frowned a little. "I have to go class now. See you later."

She walked back towards the building, looking back at the boy. He was awfully cute, she had to admit, but she wasn't sure that Basch would ever approve. That was when she spotted a strange cat with a white background and light brown spots. The strange thing about it was the curl that stuck out of it's head.

"Ve~ I'm going to be late! Ludwig Cat is going to be mad at me!"

Lilli felt strangely entranced by the creature. In the next second, she found herself running after it. If only it hadn't resulted in her falling in a deep hole, big enough for a human.

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Lili saw a chair and table. On that table, she saw two small bottles. One was marked "Human." and the other marked "Cat."

Curiously, she drank the Cat drink. She had started to feel dizzy and passed out. Once she awoke, she felt a little dizzy.

Although in front of her, a door appeared. She stood up and her wobbly feet took her there. This was going to be one long ride.

Later on, on the other side of the door, "Ve~ Ludwig Cat!"

Ludwig Cat shoot an angary look at Feliciano Cat "Feliciano Cat! You're late again!"

"Ve! I'm sorry Ludwig Cat, but I have a reason this time!"

He sighed. "Yes, what is it?"

"Ve~ I saw a new cat! She had a purple bow and a solid yellowish coat. But the weird thing was she looked really small and confused."

Ludwig cat sighed. "Well, alright then. I'll check it out."

Feliciano Cat gasped. "Really Ve~ Oh, and the others should be here in a moment, right?"

Ludwig Cat looked up before he left. "Oh yeah, they should be in a moment."

"Ve~ Thank you Ludwig Cat! I was getting really worried!" |

"Hmm, but they've only been gone for two days."

"Ve~ I know but we don't want nothing bad to happen right"

He said with a smile, "Yes, I guess not."

"Grazie Ludwig Cat!"

"Basch! where are you Basch!" Lili was calling out to him.

"Um, excuse me, are you lost?"

She turned around and saw a black cat, with a red black and yellow ribbon around it's neck. "Oh, yes, I am! Have you seen my big brother Basch?"

The cat's face suddenly turned annoyed. "Ugh." He knew that cat. He didn't like that cat, but he wasn't going to say anything about that.

"No, I don't believe I have." The small cat had a disappointed look on her face, but she smiled anyways.

"Well okay then. See you later."

"U-Uh wait, um, if you want, you stay with us if you're lost. We should be able to help you get where you need to go." He said.

She smiled. "Why, thank you."

As they were walking back, she thought to herself. "Well, this is a bit weird. I'm actually talking to a cat, and I'm even going back to his house. Well, it's not as bad as it could be, I suppose."

It wasn't long before they arrived at the house. "Ve~ Welcome home!"

Ludwig Cat cleared his throat. "Feliciano Cat, meet-"

He then paused and thought for a moment. "What is your name? I never got it."

"O-Oh, right, I'm Lili Zwingli. It's nice to meet you." She greeted with a smile.

"Ve~ Welcome!"

Then, a door opened in the background, and voices were heard. "I hope Feliciano Cat has found some more food." A cat with a Japanese accent said.

"Me too. I need to talk about some information with West Cat over lunch."

A cat with lower Italian accent spoke "Okay! Let's get thi-"

He stopped when he looked at Lili. "Oh no! We are not doing this Potato Bastard Cat! No more taking in refugees!"

The Japanese cat next to him shot him an angry look. "Lovino Cat! You know better than to speak like that to our guest!" He said in a angry tone."

Lovino sighed. "Alright, whatever!"

"Taking in refugees?"

Kiku Cat smiled at Lili "You are lost, aren't you? That must be why you are here. That being said, we don't know why you are, so you are most likely a refugee. Even if you are not, we would still be delited to have you."

"Well then you'd better help us hunt tomorrow!" Lovino Cat said, strictly.

She smiled. "Oh that won't be hard. My brother teaches me how to hunt all the time, and I'm sure my height will help, too."

After she said this, the cats looked at her, confused. "Ve~ Lili what do mean? You're not taller than the any of us."

It was her turn to look at them confused. The she remembered how she had picked the bottle that said "Cat"...

"Um, excuse me, do you have a mirror?"

"Oh, we have one right here." Gilbert Cat said, then handed it to her.

As she looked at her reflection, she shivered. "W-Wait. T-This is..."

The shock of finding that she had been turned into a cat rushed to her head, and she fainted.

"Lili!"

To Be Continued...


End file.
